Lost Without A Voice
by justdr34m
Summary: I turned around one more time and Chris was there, a gun in his hands, "You found me." He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.
1. Introduction

I don't own Stand by Me, or The Body. But I do own a few people through out this story. :)

--

"Chris! Come on this isn't funny!" I was spinning in circles calling his name over and over again. I stopped when I heard him laughing, "Find me...Come on...Find me..."

"Chris, where are you?! Just come out, please?!"

I turned around one more time and Chris was there, a gun in his hands, "You found me." He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed everywhere and then Chris' body fell to the ground. My hands covered my mouth in horror, tears spilled from my eyes.

"Turn around. Find me. Save me," Gordie's voice said penetrating my ears. Turning around I saw Gordie sitting in a tree, a noose around his neck, "No! Gordie, please don't!" I begged.

He laughed when he pushed himself off the branch he was sitting on and didn't stop until the sound of his neck breaking replaced it. His body swayed in an invisible breeze.

"No, Gordie, please don't!" Teddy mimicked. He laughed his crazy laugh, "Save me. Please, save me," he taunted. Bringing up a knife he cut his throat, and he continued to laugh until he couldn't anymore.

"Teddy!" I screamed.

"Hey, look at me! Watch what I can do!" Vern called. Turning around again a cliff had appeared and Vern was standing on the edge, "Look I can fly!" He called as he jumped. Hearing the sickening thud of his body hitting the ground I collapsed to my knees, I cried.

"Join us," their words persuaded. Looking up Chris stood above me with half his head missing, Gordie's neck was at an odd angle and the noose was still around his neck, Teddy's neck continued bleeding; his laugh filled my ears as it choked on its own blood, Vern's mangled body towered over me, "Join us. Join us...." they reached their hands towards me and I screamed.

--

So, tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Dreaming

Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think....

--

I woke up screaming. My hands swinging trying to knock away their hands, their words still lingered in my mind. My clothes stuck to my skin and my breath came in gasps. I pulled my knees to my chest and slid my hand through my sweat soaked hair, I laid my head on my knees. "Cam?" a groggy voice asked. Looking over and saw Chris sitting up, "Cam, you okay?" I sighed in relief when I saw that all his head was there.

I nodded, "Go back to sleep," I choked out. My voice sounded alien and coarse, in fact my voice did not sound like my voice at all.

Chris hadn't been truly awake when he asked me if I was okay. If he had been, he would have noticed the difference, noticed the unfamiliarness, but he quickly fell back into the slumber he'd been aroused from, just as quickly as a mouse trap could snap shut. I couldn't fall back asleep, images of the boys killing themselves played every time I closed my eyes. Their cold heartless laughter echoed around my conciseness.

Pulling myself together I crawled over Gordie, Vern and Teddy and unzipped the flap to the tent and left. Cursing slightly as I realized I'd forgotten my shoes, but continued walking down the path until I reached the pier. The cool air dried my clothes off causing them to get stiff and uncomfortable. Sitting at the edge of the pier I stared out into the water, getting lost in the serenity of it all.

The birds singing is what brought me back, and then Vern's yells reached my ears, "Cam! Hey Cam, where are you?!"

Teddy, "Shut up, Vern. Are you trying to wake the town?"

Gordie, "Yeah Vern. What if she just went outside to go to the bathroom or something?"

Chris, "Maybe she went to the pier?"

Vern, "There she is, I see her! Chris, you were right."

The boys all headed down to the pier, I could hear the change in sound as they each stepped onto the floating wood. Teddy, "Geeze, Cam, you could have woken us up you know. Then we wouldn't have spent half the morning looking for you."

I took my eyes off the lake and looked at him, "You looked less then a few minutes, plus ya'll need your beauty sleep."

Chris, "So do you."

Gordie, "Did you not sleep at all last night?"

I shook my head and put on a smiled, "Me? Nah. Why waste your life with sleeping, when the world never stops?"

Teddy sat down, "It's too early for your life lesson of the day."

Vern sat down happily next to Teddy while Chris and Gordie gave me concerned looks, but I shook my head and they eventually sat down too. Vern, "Man, is that pretty."

Pulling my left knee up and rested my chin on it, I smiled, "No, Vern, it's beautiful."

Time was lost as we all sat there until Vern's mother started yelling from the house, "Kids, kids! Breakfast is ready!"

Vern, "Oh, breakfast! Come on, guys!"

Teddy and Vern took off running, while Chris, Gordie and I lagged behind. Chris, "You sure you're okay, Cam?"

I nodded, "Just couldn't sleep, it's no big deal, really."

Gordie, "That's been happening a lot lately."

"I just have a lot on my mind," I answered.

Chris, "Cam, you know we're always here, no matter what."

I gave a small smile, "Yeah, I know." That was the truth. Chris and Gordie had always been there. Teddy and Vern were another story, yeah they were always around, but just because they were there doesn't mean they knew how to listen. But lately, Chris and Gordie haven't been there. Gordie's brother had died a few months back and he still wasn't fully the same, I don't think he ever will be. Chris' home life wasn't exactly amazing at the moment, not that its ever been amazing, it's just been worse for the last few weeks. They had their own problems to deal with, they needed the shoulder to cry on and the ears to listen. They needed their confider and if I confided in them now, who would take my job? No, they don't need to be worrying about silly dreams.

Even if I were to tell them, how would I explain that for the last few weeks I'd been dreaming of my friends killing themselves?

"Morning dear," Mrs. Tessio said smiling. She was holding a plate of bacon and had just set it down on the table that was filled with eggs, toast, jams, orange juice, and sausages.

"Morning, Mrs. Tessio," I said sitting down. Gordie and Chris took their seats too.

"Eat up, I made plenty." And she always did, I never remember a time eating at Vern's house were I left hungry, or there wasn't food still sitting on the table because everyone was to stuffed to eat any more. But that was just the way it was at the Tessio house. They weren't exactly rich enough to live on the View but I bet even if they had, they still wouldn't live there. That was just the time of people they were, good people, except maybe Billy, but he like the rest of the Cobra's were part of an unknown species.

--

Sorry it's a bit short, i'm working hard on updating lol i just need some confidence boosting i.e. REVIEW. :)


End file.
